An Unforgettable Lesson
by FUCK-NUGGETS
Summary: *THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE UNDERFELL AU* Sans falls asleep at his sentry post once again. His boss, Papyrus is fed up with his lazy ways and decides to teach him a lesson in a... peculiar way.


_'How much longer is he gonna keep me waiting here? All fucking day?!'_ Agitated phalanges tore at the too tight collar. _'Could he had made it any tighter?!'_

The hate-filled skeleton glanced over his shoulder for any signs of his boss while letting out a long yawn. 'Maybe I could just.. Rest my eyes for a bit..' Within seconds of formulating the idea, Sans had already fallen asleep behind his sentry station, resting his head on hands. He was supposed to be on watch for any humans and was told by his boss to kill on sight. He'd always hope for this day; whenever he thought about it his mind would wander to the various ways he could make the weak human suffer, just for the laughs, but today was not that day.

Out of nowhere a violent pull of his collar slammed Sans to the cold ground covered in snow. He fell with a thud. "Sleeping again on the job, brother?! What a fucking disappointment you are turning out to be! Aren't the elder kin supposed to be at least somewhat responsible?!" Papyrus spat, bending down to hold San's cranium up while scolding him. He threw his older brother, still paralysed by shock, back into the snow. "You can't do anything right!" Papyrus added, crossing his arms in disgust. Sans slowly raised himself off the ground, shaky from the fall.

"Anything." Papyrus repeated for emphasis.

"I-I'm sor-" Sans began. "Don't apologize! Just do your job RIGHT for once!" Papyrus cut off Sans. "Maybe this will humiliate you enough so you think twice before pulling something like this again." He proceeded to hook a leash onto the shorter skeleton, who attempted to dodge Papyrus' gesture. This only angered him further; yanking Sans closer by the collar, he fastened it on. Sans, forced into submission, lowered his head in embarrassment.

Together they strolled through the Snowdin forest, Papyrus yanking the leash if Sans lagged too far behind. As they neared the village, Sans could feel his cheekbones blush with discomfort; he began to quicken his pace, trying to hide behind his taller brother. Papyrus glanced down at his brother and noted how he was trying to shield himself from view. As they neared the center of the village he stuck out his boot and tripped Sans, who let out a startled cry as he fell.

He tried to recollect himself before Papyrus could comment, but it was all planned out in Papyrus' mind. "Look at you! You. Fucking. Disgrace!" He shouted at Sans; preparing to kick the terrified Sans. His red boot met with Sans' rib, and he fell back to the ground, the sharp pain causing him to cry out. Sans said no words, quivering on in the snow. "Weak." Papyrus hissed under his breath. Sans staggered to his feet, holding his chest in his arms. He continued like this onward, all the way back home.

Once they got inside Papyrus freed Sans of the leash, but the collar remained on. Sans scurried towards the stairs to hide in his room, but before he could make it Papyrus began, "I'm not finished with you." Sans paused in his tracks, afraid to turn to his brother. "W-what?" His breath quickened. "Get your worthless ass over here." Sans marched over to his brother, a new feeling overcoming him. "What the fuck more do you want?!" Sans snarled, tears balling at the corners of his eyes. Papyrus' eyes widened. "How dare you speak to me like that?!" The back of Papyrus' hand smacked the side of Sans' face at full force, throwing him to the ground, yet again. Papyrus stood over his smaller brother, pulling him up face to face by the collar. Sans took the blow pretty well, considering that this type of abuse was normal from his younger brother.

Their eyes locked, rage in their eyes. Papyrus brought Sans closer by the throat. "If you ever-" he placed a foot on the rib he had kicked before, "talk to me-" he added weight, causing Sans to audibly wince. "Like that, ever again." Gradually Papyrus added more and more pressure onto the injured rib, slowly bending it into his brother. "I will fucking break you to pieces." At this point Sans was gasping and moaning in pain.

He could feel his cheeks growing red. "P-push down harder b-bro.." Sans gasped, his eyes softening.

Papyrus immediately lobbed Sans at the wooden floor and snarled. "Are you getting some sort of pleasure out of this?! You disgusting piece of shit pervert!" Papyrus lifted his boot off his brother's rib.

The pain lingered; Sans smiled mischievously up at his overpowering brother. "D-don't you want to punish me more? I mean I did shame to The Royal Guardsmen..." Sans encouraged, hope in his voice. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." Papyrus began sharply. "I have no interest in masochist ways." He finished, turning away from Sans. The smaller skeleton sighed, "Whatever, you probably are just saying that because you don't have the strength to discipline me." He paused to chuckle. "Maybe you're even weaker than me."

Without a second thought Papyrus swivelled around and picked up Sans off the ground by the throat, this time completely disregarding the collar, and slammed him against the nearest wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Sans reached for Papyrus's hand around his own neck Grabbing at his brother's hands he attempted to break free. Papyrus spat in Sans' face. "I don't care weather you... Enjoy.. This or not! You are going to receive a well deserved beating!" Papyrus threw punch after punch onto San's face. Each blow a choked shriek came from the smaller skeleton.

Shrieks became sharp moans as Papyrus continued to violently beat his brother.

Once satisfied, he dropped Sans to the ground without care. Gasping for breath Sans looked up at his hot-headed brother. A distinct red glow illuminated the area around Sans' crotch. Rolling his eyes Papyrus bent down and removed Sans' shorts in one swift movement. A red ectodick appeared before Papyrus. He had no intent to pleasure it.

Without a word Papyrus lowered his head to Sans' ectocock, took it in between his jaws, and bit down.

"Holy FUCK!" Sans roared in pain, tears streaming down his face.

Papyrus only smirked in response to Sans' pained screams as the gooey ectoplasm reformed around where Papyrus' bite marks would have remained. Bringing his knees to his ribcage Sans quivered in fear, yet still craved more from his brother. "M-more!~" he cried, tears dripping into his mouth. The saltiness of his tears only caused Sans to become more aware of this moment, and thus created his thirst for pain to increase. "Please... Sir!~ Hurt me more!" Sans whimpered, dick twitching.

Papyrus stood to his feet, ignoring his brother. He had lost all interest once Sans showed more signs of enjoyment.

"Finish yourself off you worthless sack of shit. I'm sure you can do it on your own." And like that Papyrus walked away; up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door closed behind him. "N-no! WAIT" Sans called after his brother, but with no success. "F-fuck..." Sans tried to get up, but his body painfully ached, and he just couldn't manage to heave himself to his feet. _'Fuck him then, I can do a way better job anyway.'_

Sans began pumping his dick, slowly at first. The lingering pain enhanced the pleasure he received from touching himself. He tried to imagine that it was Papyrus doing this rather than his own hand, and this thought made him want his brother to return so much more; his pace quickened. "F-fuck yeah... Mmmhm... Just like that..." He murmured under his breath. He could see it clearly now, Papyrus choking his own dick, jerking faster and faster. His pace quickened even more. Involuntary moans escaped him as he continued to stroke his plasmic member. "Oooh~~ Shitttt..~~ M-more!" Sans leaned forward as the sensations grew more and more pleasuring, he could feel his climax beginning to build. He jerked his dick as fast as he could, his breath beginning to shake and stutter. "AhhhHH~~ FUCK!" He fell forward, cum ejaculating from his twitching ectodick. He lay, pumping himself in sporadic patterns as the last waves of pleasure left his body.

Sans lay motionless on the cold wooden floor, regaining control of his breath. He clenched his hand to his chest. _'If only Papyrus was here to hold me...'_


End file.
